sl2fandomcom-20200216-history
Stamps
'Cellsvich' A Classic Deed Quest NPC: Cellsvich, little girl above Inn Completion instructions: Go to West Cellsvich and find the cat walking around Reward: Kitty stamp (+1 Cel) Salvaging Information Quest NPC: Michelle at Cellsvich's Blacksmith Completion instructions: Go to Law's End, go south until you find a house with 2 bumps on the roof. Enter and talk to Qwarence. Reward: Michelle's Apprecation (+1 upgrade to equipment) The Church Needs Donations Quest NPC: Hikari at Cellsvich's church Completion instruction: Donate 1,000 murai Reward: Hikari's Silver Mercana Sign (+1 faith) The Church Really Needs Donations Quest NPC: Hikari at Cellsvich's church Completion instruction: Donate 3,000 murai Reward: Hikari's Silver Halo (+1 vit) Charity Is Its Own Reward But How About Stamps Too Quest NPC: Hikari at Cellsvich's church Completion instruction: Donate 5,000 murai Reward: Hikari's Gold Mercana Sign (+1 faith) Money Is Evil So Give It To Me Quest NPC: Hikari at Cellsvich's church Completion instruction: Donate 7,000 murai Reward: Hikari's Gold Halo (+1 vit) 'Jammer Cavern' Shael is lost Quest NPC: Shael walking around on floor 5 Completion instructions: Go to top right of floor 5 and exit the cave. Re-enter and talk to Shael again. Reward: Shael's Stamp of Pathfinding (+1 skill) ' Jammer Slaying 101' Quest NPC: NPC in Jammer Cavern Completion instructions: Kill 10 Jammers Reward: Power Stamp (+1 str) Dormeho Playing Balto Quest NPC: Doctor Gorri in Dormeho's Clinic Completion instructions: Enter goblin cave, find a golden chest, open it. Location is random Reward: Body stamp (+1 vit) Milady's a painter Quest NPC: Lone Butler outside Dormeho's mage guild Completion instructions: Go to Maria at Cellsvich's Inn, go to Zeo at Cellsvich's Pawnshop Reward: Lunch Prize Stamp (+1 duration to food) Alex's Fishing Challenge Quest NPC: Alex Richards below Dormeho's mage guild Completion Instructions: Catch 10 fish while stood next to Alex. Reward: Alex's Fishing Stamp (+1% Water Resistance) Oniga Lost Heritage Quest NPC: Lashu Hakouhen, slightly east of Onigan's Inn Completion instructions: Go find Cartigan in Tannis, Find out Old Iron Mine's password from him, enter Old Iron Mine, find a green crate somewhere in the castle and open it. Reward: Hakouhen Masterwork Katana, Peace of Mind stamp (+1 will) Seeds of Knowledge Quest NPC: Mame Nouka east of the mage guild, beneat the big wooden building Completion instructions: Use a shovel, use a hoe on the hole, plant a seed, use a bucket filled with water on the tile Reward: Teacher's stamp (+5% exp) Halycon Days Quest NPC: Nosu Kanagi directly east of Onigan's mage guild Completion instructions: Go to Law's End, go to the south east there is a pond, dig beside the part that dips into itself, search the hole Reward: Swordmaster's Ring, Shifting sands stamp (+1% earth resistance) Stake Out Quest NPC: Rodon Larian (Blacksmith) Completion instructions: Stand outside the shop until quest completion. I stood from hour 3 to 4. Reward: Lookout stamp (+10% chance to detect hidden objects in dungeons) Better Safe than sorry Quest NPC: Chef-Holding-Iron Onigan's Inn Completion instructions: Enter Law's End from the north, go straight down until you see the first building with a hump, enter and talk to Adol Reward: Bandit Pacifier, Coward's stamp (+5% chance not to drop murai and items on death) Mistaken Identity #1 Quest NPC: Customer in left room Completion instructions: Bring him a salad Reward: World Stamp (+3 duration to food) Mistaken Identity #2 Quest NPC: Customer in north east room Completion instructions: Bring him a spicy krill Reward: And stamp (+3% fp regen to food) Mistaken Identity #3 ''' Quest NPC: Customer in right room Completion instructions: Bring him a stuffed eggplant Reward: Heaven stamp (+3% hp regen to food) Tannis '''Shot in the Dark Quest NPC: Cartigan in Tannis Completion instructions: Find the 7 items laying around Grimoire: Enter the left room, it's laying on a table near the right wall Bloody Shovel: Enter the left room, behind a bookcase is a hidden door, go outside cross the bridge, go all the way to the right, go south and cross the bridge. Ritual Dagger: At the top right exit of the left room, there is a room right beside it. Enter the staircase, go north in the dungeon. It is in the room next to the furnace. Letter of Forgery: From the entrance of Darkwood manor, go straight north. It is on the table up the stairs Armor Catalogue: Same room as Letter of Forgery, on north east table Burned Letter: From the entrance, go to the kitchen in top right. It is under the stove Eviction Note: In the village beneath the Dark Manor there is an eviction board, enter from the south and go straight up. Reward: Detective's eye stamp (+10% item drop bonus)